


El otoño perdido en el calor de la hoguera

by Shameblack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family, Flashbacks, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/pseuds/Shameblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El recuerdo favorito de Derek, aquella fogata en mitad del bosque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El otoño perdido en el calor de la hoguera

**Author's Note:**

> Porque Derek Hale me rompe el corazón, y la famiia Hale también.

 

Uno de los recuerdos favoritos de Derek siempre había sido el de una noche de otoño, cuando la luna menguante adornaba el cielo. A petición de Laura habían decidido hacer una especie de fogata en el bosque, con malvaviscos, salchichas e historias de terror. Todos estaban ahí, sonriendo, y comiendo con tranquilidad.

Derek tenía seis años, y miraba todo con ilusión. Laura estaba sentada a su lado y era quien le pasaba las salchichas y demás porquerías. Sus padres estaban tomados de las manos, viéndose con cariño. Sus primos contaban historias de terror, se movían alrededor de ellos y trataban de asustarlos.

La noche se encontraba serena, oscura y profunda, como todas las noches en el bosque. La fogata creaba sombras extrañas, que bailaban junto a ellos, y luego más allá; sombras que acompañaban los relatos de misterio o las buenas anécdotas que la tía Cary siempre tenía guardadas. Su madre se limitaba a reír, con esa soltura que siempre la caracterizó. Su padre sonreía y besaba la mano de su esposa, para luego verlos a ellos y pedirles con la mirada que se comportaran. Laura entonces volteaba a verlo a él y le sonreía, con la picardía de una chiquilla que tiene algo en mente. Derek le regresaba el gesto y miraba al cielo, a la luna y luego a los demás sentados en círculo alrededor del fuego. Y era como verlo en cámara lenta; como si las risas y los chistes quedaran en la eternidad. Como si ellos de pronto se volvieran infinitos. 

Derek solo podía describir la sensación en el ambiente como felicidad. Su familia estaba feliz, estaba tranquila. Era en esos momentos que todos podían sentir la conexión de la manada, el cariño entre ellos. La llama pintaba colores en sus rostros y ellos pintaban el bosque de familia.

El negro estaba rodeándolos cuando  Roy, uno de los primos mayores, soltó un aullido que rompió con la austeridad del bosque, con la oscuridad penetrante de la noche. Y a ese aullido le siguieron otros, y en un instante era un coro de voces lo que derrumbaba con potencia el silencio; eran todos ellos quienes se hacían paso hacia arriba, hacía la eternidad. 

Y esos aullidos en la mente de Derek se pintaban de colores, y podía fingir el volver a estar ahí, sintiendo con cuidado los dedos fríos y largos de Laura, y la risa de Cora un poco más allá. Derek amaba recrearse en eso, porque por un momento todo lo demás se esfumaba y podía pensar que no estaba solo, que estaba con toda su familia en una noche de otoño en que quisieron hacer una fogata y aullar entorno a ella. Y Derek por unos instantes volvía a ser el niño de seis años que veía todo con ilusión, con verdadero asombro. Y recordaba la fogata, naranja y grande, bailando frente a ellos; los aullidos volando a su alrededor, corriendo por el aire y subiendo hasta alcanzar la luna, y él miraba la luna, y suspiraba, porque le quitaba el aliento. Pero esa luna se volvía roja, y los aullidos se convertían en gritos, en gemidos por querer salir. Y la fogata era un fuego abrazador que quemaba su casa, que consumía la vida de todas las personas a las que llegó a amar. Derek solo podía mirar, sin hacer nada. Los colores que se pintaban tras sus párpados se volvían naranjas y rojos, y era sangre, era muerte lo que volaba a su alrededor, lo que llegó a penetrar su barrera, su eternidad.

En aquel momento Derek abría los ojos y lloraba un poco. Temblaba y se guardaba todo para él, porque ya no sabía qué hacer, porque en algún momento todo era demasiado, y él seguía sintiéndose muy poco. 

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimientos especiales a Dasnru y Free-eyes. Son unas guapas, espero lo sepan.


End file.
